Past of Charlotte
Anyway, my first creepypasta. Enjoy! Please leave this page instead of posting hate comments if you hate it. ~Kitty The Story Hi, my name is Lily, I am 10 years old. Today, it's December. Yay! It's gonna be Christmas! Oh wait, I mean, It's gonna be my birthday. I'm gonna be 11 now. My mom asked me "Are you excited to go to Freddy Fazbear's Pizza to celebrate your birthday?" So I said yes. I went to my room and grabbed a green jacket, brown knit cap, blue jeans and my favorite blue boots. "Are you done, Lily?" My mom asked, I just went downstairs and went outside and went to a car and opened the door to a passenger seat. My mom went to the driver seat and drives to Freddy Fazbear's Pizza. We arrived to Freddy Fazbear's Pizza, the door was open. I saw kids watching on the stage, "H-H-H-Hi there kids" said Freddy. "Welcome to Freddy Fazbear's (flesh) Pizza" said Bonnie. "Ready for the band?" Said Freddy. "Come on! Let's eat!!!" Said Chica. As the band starts, I hear someone behind me. Hey... Come here... I don't know who it was, I was trying to talk to my mom but she was busy applying lipstick. I walked away from the audience, when I walked away, everything went dark. "Hey kid why don't you join with the others?" I hear something behind me. I turned around, it was a brown animatronic cat I've never seen before. I feel someone behind me. And yeah, someone pulled my jacket as I was dragged away. "Mom!" I screamed, "Lily!" My mom was trying to find me but she can't as she was still looking around until she saw paper on the wall. Which it was the rules. She saw a rule saying "Stay close to mom". "Now she's breaking the rules!" My mom kept looking around, she went home. Crying as she thinks she lost her daughter. ~End of Lily's P.O.V~ One year later, Lily's Mother went from her house, she found a newspaper. She was shocked of seeing something, it was about Lily. MAN KIDNAPS LITTLE GIRL IN PIZZERIA :Lily Dale, 11, was kidnapped by an unidentified man in Freddy Fazbear's Pizza during her birthday. She was possibly hallucinating because she looked like she was talking to an "invisible person" when she left the crowd. Her mother, whose name is yet unknown. Was unable to find Lily. Lily was stuffed into the animatronic suit. She died of starving because she was left too long in the suit. That's what it said. "Hey everybody! We got a new friend here!" Said Freddy. Announcing about the new Animatronic. "Hi children! It's your new friend (Please let me out) Charlotte!" Said the brown cat as she walked to the stage. A mean kid climbed to the stage while the crowd and his irresponsible mother can't see him as he looked around. He pushed Charlotte, knocking her out but she gets up. Her ears are damaged and her one eye fell off. "H-h-h-Hey, W-w-why do you push me l-l-like (Kill him) t-t-that?" Said Charlotte. Suddenly there's a voice in her head. Go scratch him... This drives her insane, she scratched the kid's face with her metal claws. The crowd begin to scream and run to the "Exit" door. When the others are too late. They got attacked by Charlotte. "Hey kids! Why don't you follow the rules? The rule said "Don't scream" right?" Freddy said, unaware that Charlotte is attacking the customers who are too late to escape from the pizzeria. Category:Stories